The invention relates generally to a profilometry apparatus, and more particularly, to a profilometry apparatus for providing real-time measurement of parameters of an object in a machining process.
Various types of machining processes are known and are in use for manufacturing and repairing parts. For example, laser consolidation systems are used to form functional components that are built layer by layer from a computer-aided design (CAD) without using any molds or dies. Typically, such systems employ a laser beam to melt a controlled amount of injected powder onto a base plate to deposit the first layer and then create subsequent layers by melting powder onto previously deposited layers. Unfortunately, due to process complexity of such systems it is very difficult to obtain the height of accumulated layers and get an instantaneous three-dimensional (3D) measurement of the volume of the weld-pool.
Certain systems employ a two-dimensional (2D) viewing system for monitoring the borders of the weld-pool while the system is in operation. However, such viewing systems provide a rough estimate of the weld area and do not provide a measurement of the weld-pool volume and the height of the accumulated layers. Certain other systems employ off-machine measurement methods to measure the 3D volume of the weld-pool. Such measurement technique requires the machining process to be stopped and to remove the part from the system for measuring the volume of the weld-pool. Furthermore, certain systems employ sensors for measuring the height of the accumulated layers. However, such sensors do not have the required measurement resolution, accuracy or the measurement range to provide a reliable measurement.
Accordingly, there is a need for a profilometry apparatus that provides an accurate measurement of the 3D weld-pool volume and height of the accumulated layers of a part formed by a laser consolidation process. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide a profilometry apparatus that can provide an on-line measurement of the parameters of an object formed by a machining process that can be used to control the process parameters of the machining process.